


Цена предательства

by Kamarien



Series: Все имеет свою цену [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Imperial Luke Skywalker, мысли, повествование от лица персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Однажды Фирмус Пиетт проявляет любопытство перед Императором.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Все имеет свою цену [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Цена предательства

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017 году.
> 
> Примечания:  
> \- 43 год – это от создания Империи. Если по привычным датам – это 25 ПБЯ. Просто пересчитала, т.к. Новой Республики-то не появилось, а Пиетт - имперец.   
> \- Сси-рууви мутили воду примерно с 2 года ДБЯ вплоть до вторжения вонгов при посильной помощи последних.   
> \- Цифры и места событий взяты канонные из Расширенной Вселенной.

На Эндоре Скайуокер входит в тронный зал к Сидиусу республиканцем. Вышел же – дав клятву верности.  
Битва при Звезде Смерти была проиграна Альянсом с разгромом.  
На суде Люк Скайуокер с безразличным лицом стоял возле Императора и Лорда Вейдера. Повстанцы исчезали кто куда: кто в могилу, кто в тюрьмы, кто в ссылку, кто – из талантливых – в штрафные роты. Бесстрастная машина имперского правосудия пощадила почему-то только четверых, не считая самого предателя: пилота Веджа Антиллеса, принцессу погибшего Альдераана Лею Органу и двух контрабандистов Хана Соло и вуки Чубакку.  
Империя же продолжала наращивать военную мощь.

За те десять лет, которые прошли до возвращения гранд-адмирала Трауна, Люк Скайуокер стал в устах практически всех олицетворением предательства. От расправы его спасало только то, что появлялся он на людях черезвычайно редко, и был всегда при появлениях либо возле Императора, либо возле Лорда Вейдера. Где он пропадает между этими краткими появлениями – неизвестно.  
Ещё через четыре года умирает Император Палпатин. Умирает своей смертью: обширный инсульт. Спасти правителя галактики так и не удаётся, и престол занимает Лорд Вейдер. За его левым плечом встаёт предатель Скайуокер, и это не нравится очень и очень многим. На волне недовольства вновь поднимают голову избежавшие проверок недобитки Альянса во главе с принцессой Леей.  
Восстание давят быстро и стремительно, и давит именно Люк Скайуокер. Кто именно в первый раз назвал джедая новым имперским палачом – неизвестно, но прозвище пристало надёжно. Иногда – немым палачом: Скайуокер говорит редко, чаще через документацию и приказы, а с Императором, Лордом Вейдером, и вообще похоже только мысленно.  
Принцессу же, по слухам из СИБ, надёжно спрятали под домашним арестом на одной из планет внешнего кольца.  
В 43 году* во внешние регионы вторгаются пришельцы из другой галактики, вонги, и Империя встречает их более чем настороженно. Вонги, как подозревает Пиетт, и раньше мутили воду на дальних рубежах – все же слишком подозрительно выглядит конфликт сси-рууви, оттягивающий силы от внутренних разборок с Восстанием.  
И сейчас, спустя полгода после Хелска, Пиетту уже не кажется избыточным одиозный проект императора Палпатина, его Звезды Смерти. Потому что при всей любви ко флоту, именно на этих станциях захлебнулась атака вонгов. На станциях – и на Скайуокере, который ухитрялся успевать везде, координировать флот и сверхразрушители с осевыми лазерами, буквально предвидеть будущие передвижения вторженцев, находить уязвимые точки в кораблях противников... Скайуокер вцепился в них и преследовал с упорностью вонскра, не оставляя тем ни шанса, и обрамляя своими способностями гений гранд-адмирала Трауна.  
Глядя на это, Пиетт невольно вспоминал, что карьера этого мужчины началась с выстрела, унесшего жизни полутора миллиона человек. В душу вкрадывается новый оттенок уважения к императору Палпатину и милорду. Удерживать столько времени под контролем это воплощение разрушения...  
Скайуокер исчезает вновь, как только последний из кораблей вонгов был уничтожен.  
Общие потери за прошедшие стандартных полгода составили чуть меньше сорока тысяч, включая случайных гражданских.

Пиетт достаточно легко получает личные аудиенции у Императора Вейдера. Он склонен думать, что это наследие тех времён, когда под его командованием летал личный разрушитель тогда ещё главнокомандующего. Поэтому приглашение в кабинет к императору его не удивило. Необычным было то, что на кушетке сбоку от императора, всегда пустовавшей, спал Скайуокер. Он было дернулся, но вновь затих под рукой милорда.  
– Говори тише. Он недавно заснул.  
И Пиетт, невольно проводив взглядом пальцы в чёрной перчатке, зарывшиеся в светлые вихры имперского палача, начал доклад.  
Тихо, как и просили – именно просили, и Пиетт не мог не исполнить эту просьбу. Лицо обмякшего на подушке мужчины было смертельно усталым даже во сне.

– Спрашивайте, адмирал. Я отвечу.  
Пиетт вздрогнул: он не ожидал, что эту навязчивую мысль все же уловят. Но поднял взгляд на милорда:  
– Почему он тогда, на Эндоре, пошёл в Империю? Я могу ошибаться, но подобное явно не в характере Скайуокера... Что стало ценой за его клятву?  
Милорд помолчал, и, когда Пиетт уже не надеялся на ответ, начал.  
– Вам, быть может, неизвестно, но император Палпатин также был сильным одаренным с талантом в предвидении. Поэтому грядущее вторжение вонгов для него не было тайной, как и собственная смерть до этих событий. Восстание должно было исчезнуть, иначе бы империя пала. То, что символ всего движения, джедай, присягнул императору, разрушило их вернее, чем физическое уничтожение.  
– Это и послужило причиной для сохранения его жизни, милорд?  
– И да, и нет. Да — потому что его смерть не принесла бы такого эффекта. Нет — потому что я просил за своего сына. Мальчик оправдал мои ожидания и прислушался к доводам мастера.  
Пиетт замер, пораженный. Сын? Скайуокер – сын милорда?  
И – наследник Империи, получается, тоже? У них конституционная наследуемая монархия, как никак...  
А милорд, все также поглаживая ладонью голову Скайуокера, ввёл в комлинк код и развернул экраном к Пиетту.  
– Что же насчёт цены... Мальчик тогда потребовал полной амнистии четырёх разумных, своих друзей. Но он все же настоящий джедай, как бы это не звучало сейчас. Одними друзьями его было бы не склонить. Главным аргументом послужил вот этот прогноз.  
Пиетт вчитался в сухие строчки аурбеша и замер. А ведь Скайуокер ни разу не наказал ни одного из тех, кто шипел ему в лицо и в спину проклятия, хотя и мог.  
Слова о настоящем джедае обретали новый смысл.  
Ценой предательства оказались те триста шестьдесят пять триллионов жизней разумных, которые не отняла неслучившаяся южуань-вонгская война.


End file.
